When in the Host Club
by wakkowarnerlover1
Summary: 4 best friends go to the Host Club for the first time and meet the boys and Haruhi for the first time. what will it be like for them?Love at first sight maybe? A story with SOURPATHKID03. TamakiXHaruhi, KyoyaXOC, HoneyXOC, TwinsXOC, MoriXOC. PLZ READ BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Meet the Characters

Hey Guys, its me WakkoWarnerLover1, sorry I haven't been updating in a while for those who have been following me, ive had terrible writer's block, but now im back, anyways, me and my friend SOURPATCHKID03 are writing a Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic, I hope you guys like it, but first meet our OCS, (FYI WE ARE SHIPPING HARUHI AND TAMAKI IN THIS)

Name: Kashikoi Sanakai

Age: 17 (Making it her 2nd year)

Appearance: Long black curly hair, gray eyes, wears glasses, ouran's girl uniform, and has pale skin

Personality: smart, independent, shy, and mysterious

Background: Kashikoi-chan is a wealthy princess from China, but she convinces everyone she's from the UK. When she was 5, she turned mute from a piece of glass that got stuck in her throat in a car accident. She has an older sister named Tanika, who lives in China but she still is protective of her sister, even though Kashikoi feels that she doesn't need her help.

Name: Anika Hitashi

Age: 16 (making it her first year)

Appearance: long straight brown hair that has a yellow bow in it, gold eyes, fair skin, wears the school uniform.

Personality: loud, fun-loving, smart, and mischevious

Background: Anika-chan is a wealthy girl who doesn't really think of her wealth much. She had a twin sister named Rina, who was murdered whe they both turned 8 years old, which makes depressed whenever it's her birthday because she can't celebrate it with her sister. Anika also has ADHD which makes her very hyper and out of control, which gets her into a lot of trouble.

Name: Suirin Yuno

Age: 18 (making it her 3rd year, even though she looks like a 7 year old)

Appearance: sandy blonde hair that goes past her shoulders, jade green eyes, short, wears the school uniform and wears a blue headband.

Personality: sweet, kind, malicious when nessecary, and cute.

Background: Suirin was raised from a blue blood family, shunned from her family that lives in France, she was sent to OH in exile. No one nows of her terrible past, and she hopes to keep it that way.

Name: Sakura Suoh

Age: 17 (Also making it her 3rd year )

Appearance: long red hair that's tied in a ponytail, pale blue eyes, pale skin, school uniform, tall

Personality: serious, mature, quiet, honest, and loyal

Background:

Sakura is Tamaki's long lost sister who has been living with Tamaki's mother. Niether of them know that they're related until a DNA test. She first meets Tamaki when she request him, unknowing that he's her older brother.

Well I hope you guys like it plz R&R bye


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I'm SPK03 you might know me as the crappy writer that is friends with your lovely WakkoWarnerLover1. The best writer I know. My favorite. Well, enough of that. First time I try something with OC's. Hope you like how I start this. Please review tell us if it was good or great. With that I guess I should be starting this all.**

**{ Disclaimer }**

**( I we don't own Ouran high school host club )**

**But the OC's yes.**

**Story**

**When In The Host Club**

**Chapter 1**

**"Beautiful Beginnings"**

* * *

**Suirin POV**

Where to begin. Constantly questioning the reason that I left everything without thinking it over first. That one thought is what haunts me today. Why on that day I was sent away, no words were said. Just allowing all of this to happen has gotten me here at this school. Ouran. A place for the rich and beautiful. Being rich will not help me nor will being pretty. Having a doll like face equipped with pouty lips won't do a thing. For a little over thirty minutes, I continued to get lost in thought till Kashikoi arrived. She gently tapped my shoulder greeting me with a kind half smile. It was a reassuring smile. One that was considered trusting.

"Good morning! Kashikoi!" I said aloud to her. She being mute didn't respond. Only bowed, giving me a proper good morning. Her mouth opened, but no sound was heard. Kashikoi's hands did all the talking for her. She has two ways of communication with others. Her first happens to be sign language. Her second is her white board. She writes what she wants to say or rather thinks. Though, she never shares what she has on mind. With one wipe of the board using her sleeve, her thoughts disappear. Rather too shy to try to communicate with others. Kashikoi popped the cap of the marker and began writing down something.

"Would you like to go to the library?" Kashikoi wrote down a question for me to answer.

"Would 'I' like to go to the library?" I read the question and thought to myself. "Yes. Sure."

We slowly walked down the halls that seemed endless. This place was huge. This school was huge. I paused to find Kashikoi staring back at me confused.

"Don't worry we're not lost." I deadpanned, failing at trying to be funny. "We're totally not l-lost..."

The market tapped against the white board. Kashikoi wrote something down for me to read. "We ARE lost!" Did she have to put the exclamation point? All caps on the word 'are', that's mean. But it was true. I'm new to this school, as is she. We need some assistance but who'd help out strangers. Feeling hopeless, I sat on my feet in the middle of the hallway. Kashikoi continued to look around for anyone who could help. The searching would never pay off. Know one comes to school this early in the morning. Unless they really are super nerds or early birds.

"Hey, are you a-alright?" A boyish, female voice was heard from behind me. "Do you need help?"

It looked like a boy with coffee hair and matching warm brown sugar eyes. It was a boy that could be as pretty as a girl, yet it had a boys uniform. Trusting instinct it told me to believe it was a boy.

"Um, yes." I answered slowly. Kashikoi held up a new sign saying basically 'to go with it' and get help. Listening two her, I finally told the opportunity given.

"Do you know how to get to the library?" I asked curiously.

"Are you looking for a quiet place to study?" The boy followed his response with another question.

"Yes. And may I ask you a question?" I stood up to face the person who was speaking. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Uh, I'm a girl." The GIRL says now while I look closer. "I know I'm not really feminine, but I am who I am."

"SO About the library." She changed topics quickly. "The _library_ is not a quite place in the morning to study."

"Really? Then where is there a _place_?" I continued to just throw more questions out there.

"Um, there's always the host club activity room." She spoke in a monotone voice, dragging her sentences along. "Doubt anyone will be there in the morning."

"Okay, can you lead us there?" I pushed for her to answer my question.

She nodded leading down the hallway where I fell apart. The walls were all pink and decorated with gold trimming. The patterns displayed on the walls truly defined this place. This school really was meant for the rich and beautiful. No commoners or defects with this esteem system. Everybody here seems to abide by the rules, respecting it. Kashikoi gazed about the windows. She peered out them and smiled when seeing the gorgeous water fountain spouting water elegantly. Her eyes lit up a bit, with joy. It was a rare sight. Kashikoi hasn't smiled in a long time. Since, probably last year. Before she came here.

In the next hallway we saw a girl sitting facing the wall sobbing. "I'm freaking lost! _Cheeses_!"

"A-Anika-san?" I whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Is that you?"

The girl turned around to face me. Her eyes shining a brazen gold. It was the only Anika-san we loved and knew. Everyone knows that loud voice from anywhere. She's the one who gives live to us all. Her energy can power a nation alone. She was pouting staring back at me and Kashikoi. We wondered where Sakura was. If Anika is here then Sakura might be somewhere around here too.

"Anika-san, where's Sakura-chan?" Kashikoi held up her sign to Anika. Anika pointed to the floor behind us. Sakura was laying on the ground looking lost as Anika.

"So man-y hall-ways..." She mumbled opening one eye to see our faces. Anika kicked her foot causing her to jump up in fright.

"What the HELL?!" Her usually _serious_ voice went up a pitch. "That wasn't very _**nice**_."

"I agree..." The girl we originally thought was a boy finally said something. "So shall we continue to the music room?"

"Hai!" We all shouted in unison. Anika grabbed the stranger girls arm and looked at her face.

"Your Haru-Chan aren't you?" Anika stared down the girl she called Haru-chan. "Or shall I say, Haruhi?!

"Um, How do you know my name?" Haruhi tweaked her head to the side. "Do I know you?"

"No! Some kid holding a bunny called you that this morning!" Anika used her cheery loud voice to speak once again.

"Oh, you mean _Honey-Senpai_. Well he gives everybody nicknames that he's close too." Haruhi stated boldly, then continued walking.

"The music room is right here." She pointed to the door then held it open for us to enter. When we entered we were all graced with the scent of roses. There was six boys in the room doing there own thing. Talking, till we all entered. Haruhi pointed to a blonde guy and told him to introduce himself.

"Welcome to the host club!" He announced holding out a hand. Haruhi shook her head turning to us all.

"He's a moron. I'm sorry." She informed us sounding bitter. "This is Tamaki."

"I'll take it from here." Tamaki butted in. "The quiet cool guy is Kyoya. The tall strong one is Mori. The little boy Lolita is Honey."

"Then last but not least are the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamaki pointed to the two twins standing, leaning upon the other. They didn't seem to care about anything other than each other. Anika saw the twins and _immediately_ teared up. The twins stared at her blankly unknowing why she was crying. She rubbed her eyes as her tears fell to the ground below her. Kashikoi held up a sign saying a dramatic 'oh-no' to us. Sakura frowned, when Anika continued to push everybody away.

"I'm sorry..." She rubbed her soggy eyes. "You reminded me of my twin sister Rina."

"I-I m-miss her..." Anika cried while Haruhi tried to fix the situation.

"You all want to have cake?" She asked kindly. Anika _battled_ back her emotion.

"S-sure..." She _giggled_ nervously. Tamaki did a double take when seeing me for some reason.

* * *

**Anika POV**

The thoughts of my twin were in my mind. Her death circled around my memory. I loved my twin she was my best friend and partner in crime. When Suirin screamed she broke my chain of thoughts. The tall blonde guy was hugging her like a teddy bear. Her eyes were _ginormous_, searching for someone to save her.

"You're soooo cute! Sooo incredible small! Just adorable! Not as cute as my Haruhi but just about!" He squeezed Suirin and she pushed him away.

"Let go!" She yelped. "You punk! You F***k! I'll F-ing kill you!" She continued clawing the air for aid. The tall guy beside the little blonde boy, covered his ears.

"Mori." He pushed his hands off his ears. "I can't hear. Hey!"

"Hey." There was a dull voice heard from behind me. "You had a twin?"

The two red headed boys turned their attention to me. They awaited my answer. I quickly turned away, for just the sight of them alone made me sad. Tamaki dropped Suirin when Haruhi smacked him upside the head. Honey the young looking boy sat at the table behind me and ate cake. Suirin sat in a chair across from him and grabbed a plate of cake to eat. They looked up at each other, then kept on eating. Piling mountains of cake so high just looking at it, made your teeth hurt. The two _red-haired twin would not drop me from their attention. I could feel their eyes on me._

"So what did happen to your twin?" Tamaki now asked me. All these people wanting to know my business annoyed me. But there was no way to tell them to leave me alone. That would just make me seem like a shrew. A sour, just rotten person. There was no possible way to lie in a situation like this. It was there that I decided to just come outwith it.

* * *

**-End chapter-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Cliff hanger~! Wakkowarnerlover1 and SPK03. Hoped you like the beginning. Next chapter you will know about what happened to Anika's twin. Trust me it's really a shock. So you might wanna stick around!**

**Will update ASAP!**

**WakkoWarnerLover1 & SourPatchKid03**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it took forever for this story to be uploaded, I've had writer's block, literally I'm a mess.

So here's the second chapter, oh and another thing, me and SPK03 want more reviews, we need at least 5 reviews for each chapter then we'll update , ok? Hope I'm not asking for too much, anyways, enjoy!

WakkoWarnerLover1

**Chapter 2: The Past Really Does Haunt You **

Anika's POV:

I took a shaky breath then I said "s-she was murdered". Now the other girls knew what happened to her, but since I've never really told anyone else, I was kind of shocked by their reaction, especially the twins, I guess they were imagining what it was like without each other, well I couldn't blame them, they seemed really close. Then I remembered the day she died.

_**Anika's Flash Back**_

Rina and I were in the park, picking flowers. Me and Rina loved flowers, for some reason they fascinated us. I was picking some blood red roses, since our mother loved them, then I heard my sister scream, I dropped the roses then ran to her, only to find her in a puddle of blood, my eyes widened in shock then I ran to her, I looked at her "Rina..." I said, no answer, "Rina…" I said again, again no answer, my eyes filled with hot tears "RINA!" I yelled then my parents ran over to me. They also were shocked, my father tried to carry me, but I pushed him off and ran off, once I was far away from everyone, I plopped on the grass and began to cry, my sister, my friend, she died and there was no way to bring her back.

I felt something wet on my face, I was crying again and I didn't even know it, then I felt 4 arms pull me into an embrace, I opened my eyes to find the twins hugging me, my face was burning then everyone else came to hug me, I smiled slightly, I may not have my sister, but I do have great friends.

**Sakura's POV:**

After Anika told our new friends about her twin, we all sat down to have some tea, I kept looking at Tamaki, for some reason he looked familiar, but I don't know from where. Tamaki must have noticed me because he asked " is something wrong, my princess?" I shook my head then I said "no, but I do have a question for you, who are your parents?" He smiled then said "my father is Yuzuru Suoh and my grandmother is Shizue Suoh" I looked at him then asked "what about your mother?" His smile fell then said " um my mother, well my mother's name is Rene Tamaki" my eyes widened as I swallowed my tea then I ended up choking on it, Suirin patted my back, kind of harshly then I held my hand to let her know that I'm ok. "Why what's wrong with Tamaki's mom" Haruhi asked me, I sighed then said "she's my mom"

Yay Cliffhangers!XD LOL anyways guys plz R&R bye !

-WakkoWarnerLover1


End file.
